Grand Slam
by Alex-SonOfApollo
Summary: Percy is the catcher for the legendary Olympian baseball team. He has lived his whole life in the stars. But that is all about to change when a certain blonde girl walks into his life. Percabeth Jasper Thalico
1. Chapter 1: Watch and Learn

**Hey guys Alex here, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Its my first fan fiction so don't mind my grammar at first.**

Chapter 1: Watch and Learn

Percy

I walked out onto the field before then game and felt the turf, it was damp but it was fine otherwise. I decided to start my stretches before the game.

I bent over and grabbed the bottom of my cleat. I held it and then started to do my other stretches.

When I was finished I did my final warm up which is running the field 3 times back and forth.

"Hey Jackson when your done messing around could you get down here and help me with Leo's glove?" asked Jason.

Jason is a my friend who is fun to be around unless he has had a few beers. If that happens then I would just get the hell out of there.

"Yeah, whatever let me finish" I replied. I finished my last run and then went to see what he was talking about.

I looked at the glove and immediately said "It is not fixable"

"What is he supposed to use then?" Jason asked.

"He can use my old one" I pulled out my old glove and tossed it at the sleeping little Latino. He jolted awake at the sudden impact of the glove.

"Hey man you're ruining my beauty sleep!" said Leo exasperatingly.

"Well it isn't working" I said.

"Haha, but why did you throw this at me?" Leo said holding up the glove.

"Your glove is junk so you have to use mine" I said walking towards the water fountain.

"Oh, thanks!" said Leo.

"Well let's practice because It's almost game time" said Jason.

We walked onto the field and started to practice our hitting. After nearly an hour we walked back to the dugout to start the game

"First batter, Jason Grace" Boomed the announcers voice. Jason walked out on to the field.

Piper

"Come on guys were going to miss the game" I yelled as we ran towards the stadium.

"Calm down were almost there" my friend Annabeth yelled back.

I ignored her and kept running until was standing right in front of the ticket booth. I flashed all of our tickets and ran in.

I got to my seat just to hear the first name, Jason Grace.

Jason

Okay here we go, you can do this. I walk into the box and faced the pitcher, he was tall and skinny with long dark hair.

I watched as he wound up for his first pitch, I pulled my front back and watched as then first pitch passed.

"BALL" I heard the umpire say.

I step out and swing a few times. When I feel ready I step back into the box and faced the pitcher again.

I watch as he once again winds up and releases the ball, but this time it is a pitch right down the middle. I take a step back and swing with full force.

As soon as I fell the bat hit the ball I run straight for first, once I their I look up and see that I hit it just past the second basemen. I stand on first and watch as the next batter comes up.

Then next batter is Leo, so I watch as he misses the first pitch and it is called a strike, he lets the second pitch go passed and it is another strike, the last one is low and outside but Leo swings and it flies straight out to long left center where it is caught by a player.

Leo walks back to the dugout. Percy walks up next and you can tell he is ready to hit. He swings on the first pitch and it goes to center and he advances me to third base with him at second base.

The fourth batter walks out and his name is Nico Di Angelo, he waits until the count is 3-0 and then he hits it just under the legs of the first basemen.

I run towards home and slide, after getting up I watch as Percy rounds third and slides into the plate just beating the throw. The crowd goes wild and we go back to the dugout.

The next batters strike out so we get our gloves and go play defense.

We played 8 innings before some thing eventful finally happened.

Percy

I walked out onto the field for my fourth at bat tonight. I stepped into the box and turned my head towards the pitcher.

"You know your going to strikeout" said the catcher. " Bases loaded and you strikeout"

"Oh yeah, watch and learn bud" I said.

I turned my head towards the pitcher and watched his pitching routine, he threw the first pitch and it was a ball. The pitcher threw the next pitch and it was a strike.

I raised my bat and pointed right at the center stands, the crowd went wild. I lowered my bat and faced the pitcher. He threw the ball, a perfect fastball. I pulled my bat back and released it with all my power.

I watched as the ball flew out at extreme speeds towards the center field fence. The ball landed in the lap of a very surprised blonde girl.

Percy jogged the bases listening to the loud cheering of the crowd. I walked into the dugout and watched the final batter


	2. Chapter 2: Autographs and Phone Numbers

Hi guys its Alex again, how you doing? Well I hope your doing good. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 2: Autographs and Phone Numbers

Percy

After the game Leo offered to take us to celebrate our win. We said sure and started packing up our gear. I put my glove into the bag and walked out of the dugout towards the exit.

" I bet you fifty bucks that Percy will have a girl swooning over him as soon as he walks out of the stadium" I heard Leo say as we walked out.

" Deal" Jason said grinning. I walked out and waved at the crowd piled at the door. About ten seconds later, a girl came running towards me.

"Hey Percy can you sign my baseball?" I nodded and smiled at the girl.n She giggled and then pulled a marker from her pocket.

I signed the ball and then handed the ball to her. I heard a groan come from behind me and knew that Jason had just gave Leo the 50 dollars.

"So Perce are yo coming with us to the celebration?" Jason asked catching up to me.

" Nahh" I said. " I think I'm gonna go visit my mom at her place"

"Okay, See ya later" Jason said. He ran toward his car and jumped in. After he started the ignition he drove off toward Leos place.

I walked through the crowds towards my car. I was opening the door when I felt a small hand tap my shoulder, I turned and there stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had smooth blonde curls that flowed down her shoulders but whats really caught my attention was her eyes. They were a dark gray that swirled like a storm.

She smiled and Stretched out her hand. I grabbed it cautiously and shook it. " Hi, I'm Annabeth"

"Per-rcy" I said blushing. She just stared at me for a second before asking : Can you sign this baseball?

"Uh, yeah" I said. She handed me a permanent marker and I signed the ball.

"This is the ball that you hit in the final inning" She said beaming at it. I smiled and started to get in the car but she tapped my shoulder again and asked : Can I get your number?

I blinked a few times before nodding my head rapidly. She pulled her phone and I rattled the digits off . She smiled and said thanks before rushing off to her friends.

I got in the car and drove towards my moms house. On the way to my moms house the song Count on Me came on:

Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

By the time the song was finished I had already arrived at my moms house. I got out of the car and walked up the steps to her apartment. I knocked on the door three times before her cheerful face appeared. She hugged me and brought me inside. I practically floated towards the kitchen when I smelt the blue chocolate chip cookies. As I was about to grab one I heard a voice say "Don't get burnt".

"Don't worry Paul" I said. I walked over to him and gave him an awkward man hug thing. He chuckled and let go as he also grabbed a cookie. We munched as my mom talked on and on about her new books.

After an hour or so I walked back outside so I could go home. I jumped in the car and drive off towards my house.


End file.
